


Characters and Houses

by Sylindara



Series: Where There's Smoke There's Fire [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some charts and stuff for my Hogwarts AU, to make it easier to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters and Houses

Everyone has a Hogwarts AU, it’s like a rule. This is mine.

Highlighted are the Captains of each team.

For the biggest (maybe) questionable choices, here are my reasons:

Akashi - not enough curiousity for Ravenclaw, not enough belief in teamwork for Hufflepuff, not enough ambition for Slytherin (he doesn’t strive to be a winner, he sees himself as a winner who must never lose - he’s not reaching for anything). Meanwhile, his straightforwardness and habit of dealing with issues as directly as possible feels kind of Gryffindor to me.

Mayuzumi - he knew he should have passed but he wanted to make that dunk. That is so Gryffindor.

Haizaki - same as Akashi really, though he has this recklessness which also feels very Gryffindor to me.

Kobori & Murasakibara - Air-headed people, people who don’t seem to use their common sense if they have any, always go in Ravenclaw for me. And Murasakibara has the advantage of being smart. Kobori’s admittedly less air-headed in canon than in the novels though.

Aomine - have you seen him analyse basketball? He covers every angle, dissects every possibility, and knows everything. He doesn’t leave everything to instinct even though you might expect him to.

Why is any character a Slytherin: ambitious and/or most willing to take any step necessary for what they consider important.

Obviously, there are a lot of different ways a sorting can go. Nor do I feel that this is the only House these characters can be in. These choices were made on a basis of: what works for the character, what interesting interaction there will be, and what House still needs so-and-so character for the Quidditch team.

Feel free to ask me questions, I guess, if you want more reasoning as to why I put a specific character in a specific House.

Bonus (highlighted is Head of House):

I know it looks like I’ve short-changed Ravenclaw, but I swear I love them ;_; I’m a Ravenclaw myself (on Pottermore)!


End file.
